


Snowstrom

by WarningNSFW



Series: Victuuri Piss Fics [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, One Shot, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarningNSFW/pseuds/WarningNSFW
Summary: After noticing how ill prepared they are for an upcoming blizzard, Victor and Yuuri venture out to grab groceries just when the storm gets started. When they get back home, the elevator they take to their apartment stops as the building lost power. To make matter's even worst, Yuuri has been holding all day and doesn't think he can any longer.





	Snowstrom

St. Petersburg was relentless. Ice and the freezing wind slapped their faces as they trudged through the snow, their clothes caked in a thick layer of white, their boots disappeared into the invisible ground with a heavy thud. Their gloved hands that wanted to grab onto each other for dear life were instead shielding their faces and clutching a total of six grocery bags. It was insane to go out into weather like this. But they had just noticed that their food supply was low, and the storm they were so ill equipped for had just started when they left. Sure, if they knew it would pick up so fast they would've stayed inside. But with only two days worth of food and little for Makkachin, they decided to take the risk. In other words, at that moment, Victor was wishing he was back in Japan. Because winters felt like the tropics there compared to Russia.

Victor was taking the lead while Yuuri moved closely behind him. He called back to Yuuri several times, scared to death about his beloved getting hurt or worst. But Yuuri always smiled and told him he was fine. Grateful that Victor was always looking out for him, but annoyed that he wasn't looking after himself. Victor was the kind of man who would risk anything for Yuuri. Which is why when they were discussing which country to live in Yuuri jumped at St. Petersburg. As much as he wanted to stay in Japan, he didn't want to rip Victor away from his home, friends, and family at the rink. And then there was Yurio who would never forgive them for leaving him before he could possibly do the same with Otabek.

Finally, they made it to the clear doors of their apartment building. Victor pulled on the handles and the door surprisingly opened with ease. He held the door open for Yuri who slipped inside and helped Victor close the door against the howling wind. The couple breathed heavily. Yuuri coughed a few times, trying to regain the breath he lost in the snow. Victor was terrified at the thought of Yuuri getting a cold, but Yuuri was quick to reassure him. He couldn't blame his husband for being so worried, he hadn't been in Russia for long and his body was still adjusting to the new region. Victor wanted Yuuri to love Russia and feel at home there, but he was more than willing to move to Japan when the time came.

Yuuri took Victor's hand and led him to the elevator, telling him that Makkachin was waiting. As the elevator started moving upwards to the tenth floor, Victor dropped his bags and pressed his lips against Yuuri's check, then his neck, then his face again. Yuuri giggled. "Victor please," he laughed. "Can't you wait?"

"Yuuri~" Victor cooed into Yuuri's ear. "How long have we been waiting?" Victor pressed his hand against Yuuri's bladder. Yuuri's body shook.

"Since this morning." He whispered, trying his best to hold back a whimper.

"Right." Victor purred seductively. "I can't wait until we get back home. I can fill you up even more."

" V-Victor." Yuuri blushed. Suddenly the elevator shook, almost knocking the couple off of their feet. The lights flashed off leaving the two in darkness. "V-Victor!?" Yuuri cried out.

"I'm here love." Victor said as he grabbed onto Yuuri again. "Don't worry, I got you."

"Victor we're- we're- oh my god." Yuuri cried, his body tense in Victor's arms.

"I know Yuuri, I know. But don't be scared okay, they'll fix the power soon and we'll be home in no time."

"I'm not scared about that." Yuuri dropped his own plastic bags and turned around in Victor's arms, he looked up at Victor's dark face. "I'm scared about... you know..." Victor's heartbeat started to speed up. Yuuri had been doing his hold since this morning, and he was far from ready and shy to piss in public. Yuuri would be completely humiliated and he would walk with the shame of wetting himself outside of their sessions for god knows how long.

"How do you feel? Give me a color."

"Yellow. I can hold it, but not for long. Oh god Victor what do we do when it happens."

"If it happens, Yuuri. We'll not worry about it now. First we get some light." Victor pulled out his phone, unlocked it, and turned on the flashlight. Victor let go of Yuuri and moved their groceries to line the back wall of the elevator. The two took off their coats and sat down on the floor. Yuuri sank into Victor's arms and let out a heavy sigh. He felt like crying. First he said they should go out into the storm, now they we're stuck in this mess. Feelings of weakness and useless swelled inside of him. This wasn't supposed to happen, but it did and it was his fault. Yuuri choked back a sob which Victor quickly caught wind of. Victor hugged him tightly and ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair. He rested his chin on top of Yuuri's head and occasionally peppered kisses on his face.

Yuuri sighed. "Victor, I think I'm about to go red."

"Have you leaked?"

"No," Yuuri said while crossing and uncrossing his legs. "But-" Yuuri gasped loudly and shoved his hands between his legs, grabbing onto himself for dear life. "Oh god, it's hitting hard. I'm going to start leaking soon." Victor hummed, eyeing the bag farthest from them. Yuuri caught his gaze and started to panic. "Victor, no!"

"Yuuri we might-"

"Victor please no. What if- what if it makes me want to go more."

"That's what this is for love, it's a fail safe. You'll be fine, just close your eyes."  
Yuuri gulped, but crawled off of Victor and closed his eyes. "Okay, I trust you." Victor got up and went to the farthest bag, the one that contained all of their water. Victor pulled out one of the long, thin bottles and opened the cap. He heard Yuuri gulp and saw that he had removed his hands from his member and covered ears.

Victor took a deep breath and tilted his head back, bringing the bottle with him. Victor tried to down the bottle as fast as humanly possible. Taking gulp after gulp of water before pausing to gasp for air and repeat the process. Victor heard Yuuri's high pitch whine when he was halfway done with the bottle.   
"Victor please stop! I can't take it anymore!" Yuuri cried. With a loud gasp Victor stopped drinking the bottle and replaced the cap. He set it back in its bag and rushed next to his beloved. Yuuri was rocking back and forth with his hands between his legs once more. His eyes were sealed tight and he bit his bottom lip so hard it looked like it was going to break and bleed any moment. "I'm sorry," Yuuri sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh Yuuri, its okay, don't be." Victor rubbed Yuuri's back.

"No!" Yuuri shouted. He stood on shaky legs, hands still pressed between his legs." Don't lie, it's not okay. Just let me... just let me burst. There's no stopping it." Negative thoughts circled Yuuri's head. If this situation was different, he and Victor would be curled up in each others arms and enjoying their company. They could be sleeping out the wait time as the power was fixed. They could be doing anything but this. And it was Yuuri's fault. His fault! All his fault!

"Yuuri, remove your hands." Victor said in a serious tone. Yuuri opened his eyes, confused as he saw Victor kneeling in front of him. The even more serious look Victor gave him made Yuuri reluctantly do as he was told. Victor quickly undid Yuuri's belt, opened his pants, and took his husband's soft member out. "Yuuri, I want you to go in my mouth."

"W-what?" Yuuri asked in a scared tone.

"It's okay love, you can drink piss, it won't hurt me." Victor gently rubbed Yuuri's thighs. "Go on love." He said before putting Yuuri into his mouth. Yuuri stood there, trusting of his husband but not on himself. They both knew Yuuri was far ready to do anything like this. But, desperate times, desperate measures. Yuuri's hands shook as he took hold of the base of his member and gazed down upon his husband who was far more calm than he was and had his eyes closed, ready and waiting on him. Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut and tried to pee. When nothing came out he tried to force it out only to get the same results. Yuuri choked back a sob. All this time he had to go, and now nothing wanted to come out. He pushed, and pushed, but nothing came.

"I'm sorry Victor, I can't. I can't do it." Yuuri said in a small and defeated tone. Victor withdrew and nodded, standing up and watching Yuuri's expression worsen. He danced in place with his legs clamped shut and hands squeezing onto him for dear life. Yuuri gasped. "Oh fuck oh fuck, Victor. I just leaked a little. Oh god I'm sorry Vitya I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be, not yet." Victor grabbed onto Yuuri and turned him around. Victor slipped one hand up Yuuri's shirt and the other was nearing his cock. "Remove your hands, and turn around." He said in a low, seductive tone. Yuuri did as he was told and Victor quickly took a hold of him and started to give Yuuri long, slow strokes. Victor played with Yuuri's nipples and slowly licked up his neck. Yuuri's body was quickly heating up. He moaned lowly at the contact, trying his best not to let his current need take over and to keep his voice low.

"V-Victor? Why?"

"If I get you worked up just enough, your body will forget just how much you have to go. Soon, you'll only be desperate to come. Now, open your mouth. Elevators echo, and we don't want anyone to hear you." Yuuri did as he was told and Victor stuffed a wad of the bottom of Yuuri's shirt into his mouth. Yuuri bit down onto it and could already feel drool gather into his mouth and onto the fabric. Victor was doing three actions at once, stroking Yuuri, toying with his nipple, and sucking on his neck, and it was driving Yuuri insane. With each long stoke Yuuri's moans were growing louder and more wild. With each hickey Victor left Yuuri wanted Victor to be inside of him more than anything. Yuuri wanted to pound on the walls of the elevator, he wanted to come, he wanted Victor, he wanted so many things so much so badly.

Victor stopped playing with Yuuri's body and started to leave a trail of kisses down Yuuri's back before going back to his neck. Victor removed the shirt from Yuuri's mouth and placed two fingers against his lips. Yuuri gladly opened mouth. It was sloppy, but they didn't care, as long as they made Victor's fingers wet enough. Once Yuuri was done he stuck his behind out and Victor placed Yuuri's shirt back inside of his mouth and gladly stuck one finger inside of him. Yuuri let out a small cry of pain into his shirt. It didn't hurt so bad, but the stress of not using a proper lubricant was still there. "Shh Yuuri, hush now. That's it, you're doing so well." Victor whispered sweetly.

Yuuri moaned. His body and mind were heating up from Victor's praise and fingers. Victor slipped a second finger in and kissed Yuuri's neck. Yuuri felt his insides churn. His need to let go felt like someone inside of him was banging against the walls of his balder, but he and his body ignored it for just a little longer. He felt too good, he couldn't let go just yet. Longer, just a little while longer until Victor made him come. Suddenly, Victor stopped, he pulled his fingers out and backed away from Yuuri. Yuuri reared his head around and gave Victor a distressed look. "Why did you stop?" He almost yelled in desperation.

"We can't, not here."

"I don't care. Please, keep going."

"Yuuri, once you come-"

"I know! I don't care, Victor." Yuuri stuck his ass out even more and reached behind himself. He spread himself wide open, just for Victor, only for Victor. Victor didn't try to hold back. His control from only a few seconds ago was already small to begin with. He pushed three fingers into Yuuri with one hand and loosened his belt with the other. He was already hard and releasing his member felt like a breath of fresh air on new year's day.

"We have nothing to clean up with," Victor growled as he stuffed Yuuri's mouth with his wet shirt once more. "Your gonna be extra dirty for a while." Yuuri nodded eagerly, squeezing and stoking himself once before stuffing himself into his underwear. Victor's heart raced. He wanted to be in Yuuri so much, he's been waiting all day.

Finally, he was able to place the head against Yuuri's entrance. He slowly pushed into Yuuri, careful not to cause any damage from the lack of proper lube. They both let out low moans of relief. Yuuri bit into his shirt and panted softly as Victor pushed in, loving the feeling of slowly being filled. "Yuuri, I'm in. How do you feel?" Yuuri nodded and stuck his ass out more. Victor bit into Yuuri's neck as he started to move, loving the salty taste of Yuuri's skin.  
Yuuri moaned loudly into his shirt. His body was hot, his need to piss taken over by his need to come. Victor, his wonderful, sexy Victor. He drove Yuuri insane. Victor discarded all caution and started to pound into Yuuri. Moving back and forth as fast as he could. He needed to come inside of Yuuri, and afterwards he would need so much more.

Yuuri let out a loud cry, letting Victor know that he hit the mark he was looking for. Victor bit his lip and continued to thrust inside of Yuuri, listening to his cries of pleasure. "Ah, Yuuri." Victor said out of instinct. "My Yuuri."

"Vik~toooor..." Yuuri loudly moaned into his shirt. "I kink I'm foring do come!"

"Come Yuuri, come."

Tears formed at the sides of Yuuri's eyes as he felt his body tense and shake. He cried as he tried to hold back. He wanted Victor to come, he wanted his semen in him so bad. "Yuuri, you can come Yuuri." Yuuri shut his eyes and shook his head. "You want me to come in you?" Victor asked as he slowed down to a few shallow thrust. Yuuri nodded his head furiously and Victor smirked. He leaned down and peppered kisses along Yuuri's neck. Yuuri moaned loudly, he couldn't believe how sensitive he felt. He turned his head, spat out his shirt, and cried out for Victor. Victor grabbed the back of Yuuri's head and brought it closer to his, meeting him halfway. Their kiss was wet and sloppy, but they didn't care. They focused on the taste of each other's mouths as Victor gave deep shallow thrust.

Yuuri moaned in Victor's mouth and sent chills down Victor's spine. He ran his fingers through Victor's short hair as he let Victor pleasure him. Victor's hand gripped Yuuri's side as he felt his release build up. "Yuuri, I'm gonna come." He whispered.

"Come deep in me. Victor, please come in me." Yuuri whispered as he tried to hold back his own release. Victor gave a few more deep thrust until he shot his load deep inside of Yuuri. The hot thick feeling made Yuuri moan loudly and he came in his pants, making the inside of his jeans feel heavy and moist. The two panted heavily as they tired to catch their breath. Victor leaned on Yuuri and Yuuri the wall. Suddenly Yuuri's body jolted and his hands darted between his legs. Victor stepped back at the sudden movement.

"Yuuri?"

"It's gonna come out Victor! It's coming!" Victor's eyes widen, they had completely forgotten what had gotten them here in the first place. Thankfully he knew just what to do. Victor quickly spun Yuuri around to face him, got on his knees, removed Yuuri's hands and placed Yuuri's dick in his own mouth. Yuuri let out a loud sigh of relief as he let go in Victor's mouth. Victor was ready for the flood and tried to gulp down as much as he could as neatly as possible. A few dribbles of piss fell out of his mouth and onto the floor, nothing that couldn't be cleaned up. Victor heard Yuuri let out a loud moan as he laced his fingers in his hair. "Holy fuck... holy fuck Victor..."

Victor moaned in response. He had no idea what was going through Yuuri's head. Disgust? Embarrassment? Excitement? But for now he selfishly didn't care. Yuuri's thick stream slowed over time. He peed for what felt like an hour to him, and feeling his bladder empty better than- well, he didn't know what. All he knew was that it felt good. Finally his stream wavered and it came to a stop. Yuuri pulled his dick out of Victor's mouth before collapsing into his arms. Victor held him tightly as Yuuri's mind tried to process what had just happened. He felt his cheeks heat up as Victor tucked his member back in his pants.

"You okay, Yuuri?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You've been waiting all day. And I couldn't hold it. Its all my fault."

"No Yuuri no, it's no one's fault. Don't worry or cry love. There's always next time."


End file.
